


A Modern Fairy Tale

by KleptoMaven



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, Ruby is also there but only barely, Rumbelle Secret Santa, Smut, awkward nerd gets laid, but do I mean Belle or do I mean Gold read on to find out, comic con au, his first name is Ewan because that's what the gift-ee wanted and it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KleptoMaven/pseuds/KleptoMaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle is a literary nerd with a passion for graphic novels and comics. Ewan Gold is a shy reclusive author, famous for his series of fairy tale graphic novels. What will happen when social awkward Mr. Gold invites Belle to a guest after party, and the two find they have rather a lot in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1: Belle French

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rayvah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayvah/gifts).



> Hello all and welcome to my second Rumbelle Secret Santa fic! And my second finished fic EVER ^^; This was done for Rayvah and my prompt was “Comic Con AU” and at first I had NO IDEA what to write but I hope you enjoy what I came up with.
> 
> First chapter is Belle’s POV arranged in timestamps, second chapter is Gold’s POV that for whatever reason is NOT in timestamps. I have no idea I just write words and hope it comes out okay. ANYWAY that’s enough from me, happy holidays!

12:00pm  
An apartment in lower Manhattan

"You ready for this hot mess?!" Ruby shrieked into the phone.

On the other end of the line Belle French, recent graduate of the New York University Masters literature program, winced and rubbed her ear. "Geez Ruby, shrill enough?"

"Sorry not sorry B, it's convention time and for once I won't be all by myself on Diva Duty!" 

Diva Duty was what Belle's best friend Ruby had not-so-fondly nicknamed Guest Relations. Volunteering for conventions was how the two of them had met, and then they had bonded over a mutual love of fairy tales. Ruby had a weird passion for modern fractured fairy tales whereas Belle preferred the more traditional ones. Ruby liked to tease that she was a hopeless romantic and sometimes Belle thought she might be right. She did love a good romance after all.

"I don't see why you're so excited," Belle griped, tossing her socks into her duffel bag. "It's not like we'll have time to hang out if the horror stories you tell are even half true."

Ruby had been berating Belle to join her on Diva Duty ever since she'd be placed in charge of the infamous task. Belle had refused again and again until Ruby had sworn on her mother's grave to give Belle the easiest assignment possible, someone who wouldn't demand fresh strawberries in their hotel room during January (one of Ruby's favorite Diva Duty Tales). Belle agreed in spite of the nagging feeling in her gut that this would blow up in her face. Do the brave thing and bravery will follow, she told herself. 

"Hey, don't forget to pack a dress!" Ruby said, cheerfully ignoring Belle's tone.

"A dress?"

Ruby sighed and Belle would feel her exasperation through the phone. "YES a DRESS! Remember? The party on Saturday?"

"Ruby," Belle said equally exasperated now. "That's the guest party, invite only if you'll recall, we can't just crash it you need a key to even get to that floor of the hotel!"

"I know I know but maybe we'll get lucky and our assignments will fall madly in love with the way we open their bottled water!" Both women dissolved into laughter.

"Okay I need to go or I'll miss my taxi," Belle said, looking around her small apartment to make sure she wasn't forgetting something.

"Yeah yeah, I'll see you at con-ops at three."

"See you there!"

Belle tossed her phone into her purse and fell backwards onto her bed. The truth was that even though she'd had reservations about this particular volunteer position, she was excited. Guest Relations was notorious but the idea of meeting one of the writers, voice actors, animators, or any of the other guests attending was thrilling. She might even finally work up the never to talk to one of the writers she admired so greatly. 

Belle's phone beeped from the foot of the bed and digging it out she saw a text from Ruby: Don't forget steamer pls!

Belle rolled her eyes and smiled to herself as she went to dig the steamer out of her closet. Time was wasting and she still had to finish packing.

-

3:30pm  
Conventions Operations Headquarters

"And last we have Ewan Gold for Belle!" Ruby called out, tossing Belle a folder with a dossier and itinerary for the guest she would be assisting that weekend.

Belle fumbled the folder as she tried to remember how to breathe. "Gold?!" was all she could manage, giving Ruby a look that was both pleading and incredulous.

"You heard right," Ruby answered, but without her normal confident sass. She actually seemed to feel the weight that Belle was being crushed under.

Ewan Gold, the reclusive author of the award winning and international bestselling fairy tale graphic novel series. The series Belle had fallen in love with and inspired her master's thesis. The author who had infamously declined every convention invite he received and had only done a handful of interviews, none in the last three years. Ewan Gold. Belle swallowed and carefully read her dossier. 

-

10:00am, Saturday  
A cafe in lower Manhattan

To say that the last twelve hours of Belle’s life had been less than ideal would have been an understatement.

First Mr. Gold’s flight had been delayed, so Belle had been tasked with meeting him at the airport and shuttling him back to the hotel. Simple enough, except that she had been delayed herself, and then late to meet him.

Then when she had finally made it to the airport and located him at baggage claim, she had tripped and fallen directly into the poor man’s arms like some ridiculous damsel. Which might have been forgiven, except Mr. Gold didn’t seem the forgiving time; far from it. They had spent the following cab ride back to the hotel is the most awkward silence Belle had ever experienced and the evening had ended with his door shut quite forcefully in her face.

Less than ideal to say the very least. 

Now Belle found herself practically hiding in a cafe on the pretence of getting Rudy and herself coffee when in reality she was avoiding seeing Mr. Gold for as long as she possible could.

Which is not to say she didn’t like him, she still admired him greatly, but after the complete and utter lack of conversation last night she wasn’t ready to face a full day of uncomfortable silence. At least not without an ample amount of caffeine in her system.

“Pardon me,” the rough brogue sent a cold shiver down her spine as she turned and found herself face to face with the very man she had been avoiding.

“Oh I’m so sorry!” she squeaked, cringing inwardly at herself.

Mr. Gold regarded her for a moment in what Belle assumed was pity until his face softened and he gestured for her to precede him in line. “Not at all, after you.” He said, his voice gentle and almost shy.

“Th-thank you,” she stammered, trying to remember how her feet worked as the line progressed slightly.

For several heartbeats Belle was afraid that what was going to happen was another unbearably awkward stretch of completely silence between herself and one of her favorite authors, but she was shocked when Mr. Gold continued talking to her, his voice low enough so only she could hear.

“I do hope you made it home alright last night,” he said, seeming genuinely concerned.

“Y-yes, I did, thank you!” Belle said, too eager but also wholly confused.

Mr. Gold nodded, shifting slightly. “I believe… I believe I also owe you an apology,” he said haltingly, giving her a sheepish half smile.

“For what?”

“I… wasn’t at my best. I rarely travel and the flight being delayed didn’t help matters. I’m afraid I may have been…” he trailed off, as though trying to think to think of the right word.

“Distracted?” Belle offered and Mr. Gold chuckled to himself.

“I was going to say a ‘bit of an ass’,” he saiding, giving her the most endearing grin and Belle felt herself smiling in return as all her ill temper melted away.

“Anyway,” he continued, “I’m sorry for any offense I may have caused.”

“Nothing to worry about!” Belle said, considerably more at ease now that he was smiling that gorgeous, crooked smile of his.

As they reached the front of the line, Mr. Gold touched her elbow gently, sending her heart skittering around her chest like a woodland creature. She willed herself calm and gave him a questioning look.

“Please, allow me. For the trouble I’ve caused you already, my treat?” Belle was going to refuse but the looked so genuine and sweet she found herself nodding and letting him cover the cost of both their orders.

Twenty minutes and several blocks later Mr. Gold (“Ewan, please!” follow by “I couldn’t!”) seemed both flattered and fascinated by the thesis project his works had inspired, and Belle knew that he was not so much a recluse as he was terribly shy. Another endearing quality Belle added to her rapidly growing list.

As they reached the hotel entrance Belle’s phone chirped, altering her to an upcoming event. “And there’s the bell, as it were,” she said, showing him her phone with the convention schedule indicating his autograph signing in twenty minutes.

“And I see it tolls for me,” he quipped smiling, but Belle sensed it was less humorous and more to hide his rising nerves. “Well then, do you… go with me? Is that how this works?”

Belle game him the warmest smile she could to try and reassure him. “Yes, I’ll be right with you for whatever you need. Since you’re one of our VIP guests you get me as your personal assistant for the weekend.” That seemed to set him at ease somewhat and Belle guided him through the convention center to the panel room.

-

2:00pm  
A restaurant in Manhattan

Despite his nerves, Mr. Gold’s first convention signing went without much incident. He seemed uncomfortable with the attention, but after the first few articulate fans he warmed to the praise and even took a couple of pictures with those who asked. Belle found it irresistibly adorable to see how confused but happy he looked that there was anyone who enjoyed his stories, let alone a line of people extending out the door.

Afterwards Belle thought it might be best to have a break from the crowded convention so she took him to a small restaurant near her apartment. Not much more than a hole in the wall, “but the best burgers in Manhattan!” she assured him and he certainly seemed to enjoy them.

As they ate they talked and Belle found herself lost in his stories of research and writing. At first she was shy to talk about herself, but as with her thesis project he seemed fascinated by her interests, particularly her love of fairy tales. The conversation flowed so naturally, with both of them sharing and smiling and equally enchanted Belle almost missed the next event alert on her phone.

“So I’ve heard there’s some sort of gathering after the convention closes tonight?” Mr. Gold asked as they made their way back.

“Mhmm, the hottest party at all of Comicon, and invite only.”

“Ah…” He trailed off, carefully examining the pavement at his feet.

“You don’t have to go you know,” Belle said softly, reaching for his elbow the bring him out of his thoughts.

“Am I that obvious,” he said, raising his eyes to hers and giving her one of his shy smiles.

Belle smiled and nodded. “There’s nothing wrong with not being a social butterfly though, I still spend most of my nights reading after all.”

Suddenly he stopped short on the sidewalk and seemed to be steeling his nerves for something, giving her a very serious look. Finally he spoke: “Would it be inappropriate to ask you to accompany me this evening?”

For a moment Belle didn’t understand, “I can’t imagine you’ll need an assistant at the--oh, OH!” She blushed furiously and shut her mouth.

“I’m sorry I know we haven’t been acquainted for even twenty-four hours yet but you’re the most enjoyable person I’ve encountered in a long time--years if I’m honest, and it would make the evening much more enjoyable.”

Belle could have been knocked flat by a feather, her heart was beating out of her chest and she knew she must be bright red. Somehow Mr. Gold still seemed to miss this and mistook her silence.

“Unless you have plans, or just don’t want to go, I certainly wouldn’t hold it against you especially--”

“Yes!” Belle interjected before he could continue. He gave her a puzzled look, like now he wasn’t understanding her. “Yes I’d love to go with you to the party.”

They stood for a moment just smiling at one another in mutual wonderment before he spoke again, “Then I suppose I’ll see you tonight.”

“I’ll see you then,” Belle dipped her head, gesturing for him to enter the panel room. As she followed him in she sent Ruby an urgent text for wardrobe assistance. Looks like I need a dress after all, she thought to herself.


	2. Part 2: Ewan Gold

It only took two hours and thirty minutes for Ewan to regret his decision. Surprising really that it had taken so long. Though there had been the panel to distract him, and then a few fans who wanted to ask questions or take pictures after. But then Belle had been called away and he was left alone to consider the calamity he had brought upon himself.

What had he been thinking? Making such a fool of himself. She was a kind person, of course she had said yes. She wasn’t the kind of person to let a pathetic loner go to a party alone, even if she had no interest in going herself.

She didn’t care, it was her job to make his convention experience as good as possible so he’d come back. That’s what his publisher wanted, that’s what the world wanted, someone charming and charismatic to sell books and make money. Her kind demeanor was just who she was, not something special brought out just for the likes of him.

After he’d been left to his own devices he went back to his room--the presidential suite of the hotel, he still didn’t understand why such an extravagance was necessary but his publisher didn’t really listen to him anyway. He ordered room service and contemplated the various ways in which he was an idiot and was about to ruin an otherwise pleasant weekend.

After eating he went to shower and change. Another thing his publisher had insisted on was that he bring something appropriate for the after party. He was secretly grateful now given the circumstances, but he didn’t plan to admit that out loud any time soon.

It was nearly time when he fastened his plain gold cufflinks in his sleeves and adjusted his purple tie in the mirror. He’d never been a fan of his own appearance but he felt the effort had paid off well enough. Even though he was ready he managed to delay long enough that he heard his phone buzz, a message from Belle saying she was in the lobby. He groaned and gave himself a last pitying look before heading down to meet her.

The sight that greeted him after he reached the lobby was nothing short of breath taking. Belle had her hair up, several loose strands framing her heart shaped face perfectly. The dress she had chosen was black, short, and tight though not vulgar. The cut was almost modest save for the cut outs around the hem and collar, enticingly covered in simple mesh that was just revealing enough to make his mouth water while covering enough to send his imagination in a downward spiral. He knew he must be gaping at her because when she saw him she blushed and laughed, ducking her head bashfully.

After far too long just standing at the elevator, Ewan made his way over clearing his throat before speaking. “You look lovely Miss. French.”

“Thank you Mr. Gold. Should we head upstairs?” He nodded and offered his arm, hating and loving the chivalrous impulse as Belle gently grasped his elbow.

The two make their way up to the club room on the top floor, a space so private and exclusive anyone trying to get in needed a special key card obtained via invitation only. Ewan was baffled by the security but he supposed, as they entered the luxurious space, that it was just another bizarre facet of society that would continue to elude him.

“Wow,” Belle said under her breath, so quietly he almost didn’t hear her over the music and chatter.

“This is certainly…”

“Overwhelming?” She offered and he breathed a sigh of relief.

“That is exactly what I was thinking yes. Shall I get you a drink?” Belle nodded and Ewan lead her further in, looking around for the bar.

After acquiring drinks he found that Belle was about as comfortable in this type of environment as he was. They soon found themselves tucked into a booth whispering about the relative merits of symbolism in La Belle et la Bête. Ewan groaned as whatever brilliant point Belle was trying to make was drowned out by a rather obnoxious group laughing. He was grateful she was being such a good sport about this but the noise and crowd were becoming unbearable.

“It is a bit loud,” Belle said and he nodded in agreement.

“It’s much quieter in my suite,” he said, immediately regretting it. The words, so idle and innocent, had slipped past his lips before their innuendo could register and he could stop himself. But Belle didn’t seem appalled at his lack of decorum. Instead she was giving him a curious look, her gaze intense her eyes seeking something, what he wasn’t sure. After several moments during which Ewan didn’t dare breathe, Belle smiled coyly and nodded.

“Let’s go,” she said in answer to his unspoken confusion. “Unless you’d rather not, but I wouldn’t mind.” The look she was giving him now was almost hopeful.

He nodded dumbly and she smiled as she got to her feet, pulling him up and out of the room. She was still talking as they found the door, her thoughts on roses and the color red drifting over him as she lead him down the hallway to the bank of elevators. She turned to him smiling and waiting for his thoughts.

Somehow he managed to carry the conversation while they waited, her smile encouraging him to continue even though the entire situation felt surreal. The elevator dinged and the doors slid open as Belle laughed at something he’d said, an off hand joke about the predatory nature of birds in fiction. They got on the elevator together and he pressed the button for his floor.

It happened so fast his brain had trouble processing it, believing it. In the space of a breathe she was laughing, her hair tossed to the side and her smile pure sunlight. Her hand connected with his arm in an affectionate shove that lacked any real force, then the rest of her followed pressing into him. He felt the warmth of her body as though it was burning him and his entire world narrowed to her eyes. Crystal clear and all he could conceive of until the next breath when her eyes closed and her lips met his. He let his eyes close as well and succumbed to the realization that she was kissing him. 

He was vaguely aware that her hand was curling around the back of his neck, her fingers twining into his hair. He was also vaguely aware that his hands, perhaps running on some long buried instinct, had caught her about the waist and her holding her gently but firmly. He was pulling her closer somehow, his body making the decisions for him. It seemed to agree with Belle though as she made some form of deliciously happy sound and parted her lips, tilting her head and, aces, he felt her tongue and her teeth. 

He didn't notice when the elevator stopped moving or hear the doors open, but they must have gotten to his floor somehow because Belle was pulling away enough to say in a breathy, almost secretive voice, "This is your floor Mr. Gold."

"Oh ah," he stammered, completely flustered and light headed. "Yes, I uh, I supposed it is."

She giggled under her breath, looking up at him and smiling coyly. He really wasn't sure what he'd done to deserve this but as long as it was happening he wouldn't question it.

He cleared his throat and motioned forward. "Shall we?" She nodded and preceded him off the elevator and directly into his suite. 

Belle looked around her clearly awed. "It's beautiful..."

"Not my idea," he said, hoping she wouldn't get the wrong idea about the luxury. "My publisher insisted, I'd have been just... as..." He trailed off as she turned to give him a look that stole the words from his lips. Her eyes seemed to be burning and she sauntered back over to where he was standing, frozen and lost. She invaded his personal space slowly, giving him the chance to pull away but he was lost to her. 

"I'm going to kiss you again Mr. Gold," she said it almost shyly but Ewan realized she was giving him a way out yet again. 

"Ewan, please," he said as she reached him, stood before him so small and yet taking up his entire world.

She smiled and nodded, moving closer and draping her arms on his shoulders. "Then please, call me Belle."

And then it was like he was caught in a whirlwind, kisses and touches and sounds--oh the sounds Belle made were nothing short of music to his ears. In unspoken agreement they were peeling each other’s clothes off, Ewan entirely forgetting to be bashful. He might never have remembered had Belle not gently pushed him away, forcing him to come up for air and take in the vision before him.

She was smiling, sweet and sexy, her eyes full of intent. Stripped to her matching bra and panties, black and gold lace. He heard himself groan helplessly at the sight.

He stared enraptured as she reach behind her back and unhooked her bra, slowly letting it fall down her arms as she crossed them over her chest, her eyes burning into him.

He raised his eyes finally to meet her intense gaze and she let her arms drop, reaching into the waistband of her panties and sliding them to the floor next to the discarded bra. She stood, baring herself before him. He wanted to drop to his knees and worship her but before he had the chance, she raised one arm, palm up beckoning him.

He stumbled forward and she turned, glancing back over her shoulder as she sauntered to the king sized bed. Ewan thought he must be drooling by now but he didn’t care anymore. So long as this beautiful, perfect, heaven-sent creature kept looking at him with those eyes and kept moving her ass like that, he really didn’t care how stupid he looked. Time enough for regret when he was dead and this might very well be the pleasure that killed him.

And he was really quite fine with that.

As she reached the bed Belle turned again, sitting on the edge and scooting back until she was resting against the soft pile of pillows. Ewan swallowed, took a deep breath and focused on the beauty before him. He felt a hunger wash over him, push him forward with a confidence he didn’t know he could still posses after so many years alone.

Reaching the end of the bed he toed his shoes off, yanked the belt out of his dress pants and knelt between Belle’s legs. She smiled and bit her lip, spreading her legs to make room for him. He reach out, sliding his hands up her thighs and relishing their softness. Kneeling over her he began planting kisses everywhere he could reach, her chest, her breasts, her stomach and hips, all the way down her legs. She moaned and twined her fingers in his hair, twisting and pulling in a way that sent shivers down his spine.

He continued moving down her body touching and alternating between kisses, licks, and soft gentle bites until he was close enough to the apex of her thighs that he could smell her. She smelled sweet and musky, like honey and without a second thought he buried his face between her legs to taste her.

Above him Belle cried out, moaning his name along with several expletives that drove him on, licking and sucking and tasting. He lost himself in the sensation until he felt Belle’s legs shaking on either side of him. His name falling from her lips in a choked scream as she came. He slowed his movements, gently nuzzling her until the shaking subsided.

He allowed himself a brief moment of self satisfaction before he raised himself up on his arms and crawled the short distance to lay on the bed beside her. He gently drew the back of his fingers down her arm, savoring the feel of her heated skin. He watched her chest rise and fall, her breathing evening out as she eventually turned to face him.

“That,” she said turning slightly and draping an arm across his chest, “was utterly amazing.” He allowed a shy smirk. She leaned forward and kissed him.

They stayed like that, kissing and touching gently, until Belle slid her leg up his grinding gently against his thigh. He smiled into the kiss, but pulled away gasping as her leg slid higher, the sudden friction against his erection a thrilling shock.

Ewan let his eye fall closed as Belle’s hand trailed down from his chest to his stomach and past the waistband of his silk boxers. He shuddered as she teased his cock, running her fingers along his flesh but without enough pressure to relieve the rising heat he was feeling.

“Do you have a condom Ewan?” she purred in his ear and he could have come from that along and managed to pull himself together.

“I believe there’s rather lonely one somewhere in my bag,” he quipped and she smiled before sliding off of the bed to root around in his luggage. Ewan lay there waiting, not daring to hope for what might come next.

After hardly any time at all Belle returned, sliding onto the bed on her hands and knees and moving to crouch over him. Her naked body hovering over him made his mouth run dry again, and she smirked down at him clearly enjoying his reaction.

She moved down his body, kissing his chest and stomach before kneeling over his legs. She tentatively grasped his cock and he whimpered, all thoughts of preserving his dignity gone for good. With an intense concentration she ran her close fist along his cock achingly slowly before rolling the condom on.

At a loss for what to do Ewan cleared his throat again, catching her attention. “You… you’re sure? I wouldn’t want to pressure you or--” he was cut short by an urgent kiss that stole the words from his lips.

Pulling away and panting she said, “I’m absolutely sure if you are.” He nodded, his eagerness betraying him and without further preamble she lowered herself onto him.

The pleasure was almost excruciating and he moaned and panted her name. Again he was lost to the sensation, touch and taste and the sight of her riding him, his own name falling from her lips in a mantra.

He would have liked to make a better showing, lasted longer, but between Belle’s enthusiasm and his own, well, his own multitude of circumstances neither of them lasted very long. He shuddered and groaned as he came, Belle draping herself over him sweaty and spent.

“That,” she said between gasping breaths that tickled against his hair, “was better than any happily ever after.” They both laughed as she slid down next to him, their limbs wrapping around one another such that he wasn’t entirely sure where he ended and she began.

“I always rather liked an open ended finale,” he said and Belle nodded against his arm. “And I have to say, I could get used to these conventions if you’re at them.”

She smiled up at him, leaning up to give him one final kiss that sent his heart soaring.


End file.
